


Burning Desire

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Byleth is almost taken aback when, as a way to spice up their sex life, Seteth asks if he'd like to try bondage for the first time. It turns out to be a wonderful experience.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 28
Collections: Courage My Love: A Setleth Zine





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honour of participating as a writer for the Setleth accompanying NSFW zine, 'The Undone & The Divine'! I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoy it.

No harm can touch them. Not within the peace of their bed chambers, safe in each other’s arms, neither missing a single breath nor motion from the other. There is only them. Bathed in the serene, orange glow of candlelight, lips together in perfect harmony.

Every weight the world forces on their shoulders vanishes. Their hearts are relaxed, although beat rapidly all at once, for nothing excites them more than these nights tangled in their bedsheets. 

There is something a little off, however, that Byleth is soon to notice; he gently eases Seteth back by his shoulders, opening eyes full of concern as he looks up at the older man.

“You seem tense,” says Byleth, running a hand over Seteth’s shoulder and to his arm. “Is something the matter?”

“Nothing, my love.” There’s a rather awkward chuckle. “There is simply something I have been thinking about, which feels strange for me to bring up.”

“You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Yes. That I do.”

Byleth sits up. His hands run through Seteth’s hair, bringing his head closer to brush a kiss against his cheek. “Then talk to me. Is it something about … this? Us being intimate?”

The expression of amazement on Seteth’s is priceless. He seems to understand not to question Byleth’s incredible observation too much, however, and instead nods. “Yes. I do enjoy all of this with you, for certain. Lying here with you brings me emotions I once thought were long gone. However … there’s something certain I would like to try, and I am worried to ask you.”

“There’s no need to worry.”

“Yes, I thought as much.” Seteth’s hand rubs at the back of his neck. Cheeks heat up from embarrassment, although there’s a hint of a smile on his face. “You see, my love, I adore feeling as though I can protect you, keep you safe. After all you have done for Flayn and I, it is the least you deserve. This—this sense of protection I have makes me wonder about how it would feel to, well, restrain you.” He lets out an uncharacteristic groan, fingers pinching his brow. “It sounds even stranger when said aloud.”

Though Byleth is taken by surprise, he is quick to shake his head. “It’s not strange. Not at all.”

“I’m glad, truly. And I do not wish to pressure you.” Seteth exhales, lowering his hand from his face with a somewhat shaky chuckle. “As much as I believe I would enjoy this, I still do not want to do it unless you know that you would do so as well. There is no pleasure in something only one of us enjoys.”

“I think I would as well.” Byleth tries to keep his voice calm, despite how his heart is beating faster. Seteth’s is likely the same. “How do you mean to go about this?”

Seteth clears his throat. “W-well, I went ahead and bought some rope that is suitable for this, and have been practising with it. I was thinking I could … perhaps tie your hands to the bedposts.”

“Rather frisky, for a man of the church,” Byleth cannot help teasing. He laughs over Seteth’s feigned scowl—mostly because of how fast it is to transform into a disbelieved grin and a shake of Seteth’s head. “Really, this is fine. I—I quite like the thought myself.”

“Then, well, can we begin now? If you are ready.”

Byleth nods. This brief pause amongst their passion has hardly been enough to break the mood. In fact, it has only heightened it. When Byleth watches his nude husband rise up from the bed, eyes flickering over the defined muscles in his back … Goddess.

And even away from something as seemingly shallow as physical attraction, Byleth completely understands Seteth’s reasoning. How their trust, the love bursting inside them, only adds to the appeal of their sexual explorations.

Seteth soon returns with some rope. An end brushes against Byleth’s skin; soft, supple, clearly designed exactly for this.

“Can you lie on your back and put your arms above your head, dear?”

When Byleth does exactly this, Seteth settles by him. The rope runs between his hands. His eyes bear a familiar expression; that of deep thought, concentration. He soon nods to himself and brings his hands towards Byleth.

“If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you must tell me. We should also decide on a safe-word.”

“Flayn.”

“What about Flayn?”

“The safe-word, Seteth.”

“Oh. Yes, that would be one way to call out to me.” Seteth chuckles, now looping the rope around Byleth’s wrists. “Now, with this, it should not be painful. If you feel any changes in your hands, such as them tingling, please tell me.”

“I will.”

Seteth is … strangely a natural at this, it seems. He ties the rope in a method more complex than merely throwing it around both wrists. In fact, when Byleth tugs on the rope as per Seteth’s request, it doesn’t feel tight against the skin at all—it is the knot between the wrists which causes them to be so restricted.

“Do you think they may come away from the headboard at all?”

Byleth shakes his head, tugging again to make sure. “Goodness, no. I certainly won’t be getting out of that.”

“Does that frighten you?” Seteth’s eyes meet Byleth’s when he asks this. Full of concern, affection, although also undeniable lust.

To answer Seteth’s question: the only thing closest to fear are the nerves igniting inside Byleth. The kind which leaves you dwelling in feverish anticipation. Byleth’s eyes drop down to Seteth’s hands, hovering over Byleth’s hips, realising how he’s at his full mercy against them.

Not only is it intoxicating, but Byleth also trusts him completely. “Kiss me,” is Byleth’s answer instead. Seteth blinks, taken aback for a moment by this demand, although soon smiles and leans down to bring their lips together.

It’s something else. Truly. As much as Byleth’s hands itch to feel over Seteth’s body, be blessed by his warmth, he’s granted enough by Seteth’s body lowering against his own. A quiet moan releases against Seteth’s tongue when their building erections rub against one another.

Seteth’s hands are not left unforgotten. As they trail up either side of Byleth’s waist, they seem more prevalent than ever—Byleth shivers from the touch, held captive by that kiss. He’s practically breathless by the time it finally breaks.

“Wow,” he says simply, earning a chuckle from his husband.

“I take it that you are enjoying this?” Seteth’s lips press a kiss to Byleth’s neck once receiving a nod in response. “Good, because I must say, I am myself.”

His touch continues to wander when their kiss continues. Both are quick to be overtaken with arousal. By the time Seteth’s mouth finds Byleth’s chest, trailing a tongue over a nipple, Byleth is squirming alongside his gasped pleasure. Fingers twist around the ropes binding him. Seteth’s own fingers follow, tracing over the ropes whilst his teeth nip gently.

Barely enough to hurt, although enough to shock Byleth into his back arching with a jolt of his body.

“Goddess,” he breathes.

“I am certain the Goddess does not wish to witness what we are doing here.” Seteth smiles fondly when his words receive a laugh from Byleth, so much more common to hear than before their marriage.

It takes little time for the two to get further heated. Seteth blindly reaching for the bottle of oil on their night-stand, eyes closed whilst littering Byleth’s neck and collarbone in kisses. He rises up, pressing another to Byleth’s nose, causing the latter to smile like a fool.

“Are you ready, my love?”

“I’d rather not be kept waiting longer.”

Seteth chuckles, popping open the lid. “My, you are being rather impatient, aren’t you?”

“It’s not as though I can do anything with this.” Byleth tugs at the ropes again, Seteth’s eyes flickering up to them. An unmistakable flash of lust returns to his eyes.

He smears the lubrication over his index finger, lips returning to Byleth as he does so. A line of kisses trail down Byleth’s chest to his stomach. He quivers when they find his hips. Legs squirm over the finger pressing down on the external muscle by his entrance, ready to relax him.

“Seteth.” The name is breathless, desperate, and brings a smile to Seteth’s lips. The consent is more than obvious enough. A moan escapes Byleth’s lips as the finger slips inside him. Careful, slow, waiting for Byleth’s body to adjust. “Oh, Goddess—”

“You most certainly are using Her name in vain frequently,” says Seteth, chuckling over the light nudge of Byleth’s foot against him. His lips return to Byleth’s as he begins to build up a rhythm with his finger.

Seteth always has such a way with his hands. He’s certainly had no shortage of time to develop his skills. That finger thrusting inside of Byleth, soon joined by a second, scissor inside him enough to send him to heaven; his moans and gasps are captured by Seteth’s lips, released into the air when their kiss parts. 

“Go a little faster,” Byleth pants. “P-please.”

The lust and satisfaction in Seteth’s eyes become all the more apparent. “I quite enjoy you saying please too, it appears.” 

He obliges. Byleth’s head falls back with an arch of his neck, eyes squeezing shut with a cry. It’s nothing Seteth has never done before, although somehow, those ropes restricting Byleth’s wrists seem to bring him even further into the present, allowing him to feel everything and more.

When Seteth’s fingers leave him, it somehow brings on both disappointment and relief at once.. A breath against Byleth’s ear induces a shiver, Seteth saying into it, “Do you want more, my love?”

Byleth nods. A leg is sneaking around Seteth, urging him to come closer, closer—a burning desire builds in Byleth’s chest for them to join as one. “Goddess,  _ please.” _

“I must selfishly request you to ask again.” Now with more of the lubrication on his hands, Seteth prepares his erection with a bite of his lip. “Only with my name as opposed to the Goddess.”

Byleth has no qualms against doing so. Not with those hands preparing what will soon be inside him. “Please, Seteth,” he says. “I want you inside me.”

The words earn a soft groan from Seteth. He wipes his hands on a towel nearby before running them over Byleth’s hips, holding onto them to bring them closer to one another. “I cannot wait any longer either, my beloved.”

Byleth’s fingers hold over the ropes as the head of Seteth’s erection finds his entrance. A bite of Byleth’s lips, desperate to wrap his arms around Seteth’s broad, scarred shoulders to bring him closer; that desperation only induces all the more pleasure when Seteth slips inside him.

“ _ Ah!”  _ Byleth gasps out. Tense only for a moment before Seteth eases into a pace, moans mingling with those sharp breaths. “O-oh, Seteth—”

“Does this feel good, my love?” A voice barely above a murmur, but enough to bring on a shudder when those lips are by Byleth’s neck; the latter’s head leans back to grant Seteth access to reach his throat.

“Always,” is the breathless reply. “B-but the … the ropes—”

“Do you enjoy them?”

Byleth nods. As much as he loves to feel Seteth’s body, stroke over that skin as though it were a valuable treasure, the restraints simply add so much  _ more.  _ The trust and love Byleth has for Seteth are bursting inside his chest. A full awareness that if this did not exist, this vulnerability and ability to do little more than submit, would likely induce panic in him.

Instead, all he wants is to feel Seteth. Cherish him and all they have. Those lips against his body, kissing scars with an unbelievable amount of tenderness. Hips so carefully thrusting into him and ensuring to hit straight against the spot inducing near whines.

Even with Byleth’s submission , it is not he who is only receiving, or Seteth only taking. Both are at complete bliss as they connect in perfect intimacy. Drowning in love, affection, all the trauma and hardships from war completely behind them in the moment.

Byleth’s body is soon trembling. His legs are weaker as they wrap around Seteth, trying to bring him closer. “S-Seteth, I—”

“This, right?” Seteth’s hand trails up Byleth’s erection, earning a choked moan and a frantic nod of Byleth’s head. “Then come for me, my love.”

The archbishop does exactly this with a cry of Seteth’s name. His playful struggles against the ropes have completely eased, relaxing against them instead; the orgasm is enough to sap him of his energy. Soon, his husband arrives too, moaning out Byleth’s name in turn. The sound is more beautiful than any song.

Seteth pulls out, resting his forehead against Byleth’s with panted breaths. “Are you all right?”

“I—that was something, Seteth.”

“You mean this in a positive way, I hope.”

“Absolutely.”

Seteth smiles, planting a kiss on Byleth’s forehead before reaching for the ropes. Once they are unfastened, Seteth tells Byleth to stretch them, assisting for a moment before tissues begin to wipe at their bodies—a decent compromise for a bath at the moment.

Byleth’s fingers trail over the marks left behind on his wrists. He’s more than happy to let Seteth continue this clean-up afterwards on his own, knowing he’d be told to sit back otherwise; there’s a content, pleased expression on Seteth’s face telling Byleth exactly this. 

Hands soon reach beneath Byleth’s wrists, lifting them up to press a kiss on their marks. “Thank you for indulging my desires, love,” says Seteth. “I was worried you would deem it strange.”

“It’s not as though you asked if you could spank me.”

“Even so …” Seteth stops when he processes what Byleth has said. Redness reaches his face. “I-I mean, yes, but—”

“You’re kinkier than one would expect,” says Byleth in amusement. His arms wrap around Seteth’s neck, bringing him that little closer. “Anything you want to talk about, be it with what we do when we’re alone or anything else, you can always bring it up. Though I’m sure you know this.”

“Yes, of course. And I give the same sentiment back to you. All I want is for you to be happy, Byleth. And I will do anything I possibly can to help you achieve that.”

Their lips meet in a soft, chaste kiss, slow and tender—during it, Byleth cannot help but think how he lives in utmost joy already, gifted with the privilege of spending his days by Seteth’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find my FE3H orientated Twitter @nikobynight, where I talk about my works and also post my art.


End file.
